


Before the Battle

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor worries about their journey into the Arbor Wilds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This features my most recent Inquisitor who is an elven rogue.

Ella clutched the railing with a vice grip. The cold air whipped around her but she needed the fresh air. It gave her at least a little relief from the worry that had been coursing through her for the last few days.

Waiting was no longer a luxury she could afford. Tomorrow had to be the day. There were no other options. If they put it off the enemy have an opportunity to gain what they sought out this past year.

It was strange having the weight of the world on her shoulders. Ella had all this thrust upon her because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

A mistake: that’s what people called Ella. She couldn’t say there wasn’t any truth to it. The glowing, green mark on her hand could seal rifts in the breach. There happened to be some good to it but it didn’t make the anchor any less of a mistake.

None of this mattered in the end. Tomorrow the inquisition started their march into the Arbor Wilds to confront Corypheus. The thought of it sent a shiver of fear down Ella’s spine. If the mark and her becoming Inquisitor was nothing more than a fluke, what made anyone think Ella could do this?

Ella usually shoved those doubts aside. Her role as Inquisitor meant people looked up to her; expected Ella to lead them to victory against Corypheus. The only time Ella could voice her doubts out loud were with those closest to her. Especially Solas. 

Normally Ella would share these fears with him but lately Solas looked like something was troubling him. It could be over the impending battle, though Ella felt like there had to be more to it.

Ella released the railing and sighed. It almost felt selfish to act as if she were the only one dreading tomorrow. Everyone in Skyhold was on edge. Only difference is that none of them were the Inquisitor. They headed out to the Arbor Wilds on her orders and no one else's.

Perhaps that allowed Ella to feel a little selfish.

“Vhenan,” came Solas’s soft voice followed by the rustling of fabric. Solas pulled his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. It lessened the chill running through her body.

“I’m all right, Solas.”

She would be, in time.


End file.
